Family Minus Strategy
by OerbaKatMieke
Summary: All families may be dysfunctional in their own way but the Estheims, Farrons, and Villiers have a lot more to sort out when life's trials bring out the unexpected. Complications Arc: Light and Hope begin to realize the daily struggle of parenthood.
1. Big News Arc Part 1

A small prelude. This happens about 11 years after the events of FFXIII. I'm going to write a prequel of sorts, concentrating on Snow and Serah more than Hope and Light, but here's a quick overview of the events leading up to this: Snow and Serah have two girls and a boy and are as close as ever to Hope and Light. Hope owns a company that manufactures weapons for the Guardian Corps, Snow works for him, Serah is a house wife of sorts, and Light is still part of the GC. Hope and Light have been dating for a while and are still boyfriend and girlfriend when the events below occur. Now that you have been briefed, enjoy! x3

* * *

Sergeant Claire "Lightning" Farron stared down at the third offending piece of plastic she had used. "What... the... hell?", she ground out, dropping down onto her toilet seat. "This can't happen... no... no... not now. We just... ugh. How will I tell him?", she stared at the plastic, and promptly vomited all over it. "Good. At least the kid hates you too.", she whispered and vomited some more.

* * *

Light glared at the door, just about ready to tear it down, when she, to her own surprise, knocked quietly. "God, I'm turning into Serah...", she thought as the door opened and she came face to face with her silver-haired lover.

"Hey there Light.", Hope smiled, always happy to see her, "What's up?" "Nothing... can I come in? Or are you busy?", Lightning asked and looked over his shoulder to check, slightly worried that he might be there with someone else. "Che. Being paranoid.", she thought, shaking her head. "Nah, come on in.", he opened the door all the way and closed it behind them. "Okay. Thanks, Hope.", she said, smiling rather sadly as she was walking over his threshold.

Hope noticed immediately and asked, "Something wrong?" "No... No, of course not! Why could there be anything wrong at all?", Light said quickly, attempting to cover for the fact that she was a horrible liar. Hope's eyebrows furrowed but he said, "Uhn, okay." He lead her to the couch and said, "You want a drink or something?"

"Nah. Can't drink cause I'm- wait, what?", Light asked, turning her head toward Hope. Hope tilted to the side confusedly, "I just wanted to know if you wanted something to drink. Like water or soda or something..." "Err... water, please.", she replied, a slight flush creeping up her face. "Okay.", he said, getting out two glasses, "So is there something you want to talk about?" "No. Nothing.", she answered too quickly, causing some concern on Hope's part.

"Are you sure...?", Hope asked, slowly drifting back to the couch with the water glasses. "Yeah. Of course.", she said, faking a smile, and attempting to ignore the acid rising at the back of her mouth. Hope handed her the glass of water and examined her face, "You feeling alright?" She swallowed the vomit-like material coming from her throat while making an unpleasant face and said, "Sure. Can I go... use the bathroom?" Hope nodded, taking her glass from her and putting it down, "Yeah sure go ahead."

Lightning ran down the hallway at a near blinding speed and into the bathroom with Hope close behind, entering stalker mode. He called in surprise, "Hey! Light, are you sick?" She slammed the door in his face as an answer. He stubbornly waited outside until he heard violent retching coming from inside. He knocked on the door, "Are you okay? Do you need something?" "Hair band!", she managed to say in between pukes.

He scurried around, finally locating a rubber band and knocking, "I've got it!" Light opened the door and Hope blinked at all the vomit she had created. "Light, you're really sick!", he said as he tied her hair up for her. "Tell me something I don't know.", she said sarcastically right before a puke. He rubbed her back, "You're okay, you're okay..."

"No I'm not! I'm-", a loud boat horn blew right outside the window, through which Hope was staring at the sky, conveniently assuring that he did not hear anything Light said.

He sighed, "So... how did you get so sick?" "Dunno... it just started happening a week ago, but it wasn't this bad until today.", she finished, and retched some more. He shot her a look, "Well why didn't you tell me before? I could have taken care of you..." "I didn't want to- **PUKE** bother you. **PUKE** I thought you'd be busy with Estheim Corp- **PUKE**", she replied, pausing intermittently to vomit.

Hope exhaled, "Oh Light, you know you'd never bother me. I care for you more than anything else and you know that!" "I **PUKE** understand... Hope. We better figure out where this relationship is going taking this... inconvenient surprise into account.", Light said, surprisingly not puking for the rest of the sentence.

He was unassumingly confused, "Wait, you mean you want to break up or something? All because you don't want to bother me?" "No! Before we come to that conclusion, I need to know what you think about-", she puked and the horn blew again, definitely ensuring that he did not hear **ANYTHING**.

He cocked his head back in confusion, "Wait so... you want to know what I think about you being sick? It's not bothering me at all! What bothers me is that I don't understand what you're saying..." "You know what? I've tried to tell you three times today! THIS SUCKS! **PUKE**", she yelled. He made her turn to face him, "Light, just say it then. Right now. Point blank. I want to understand."

"I'M CARRYING YOUR GODDAMN CHILD!", Lightning yelled and then puked all over Hope rather anticlimactically.

Hope's eyes widened, "Wait...YOU'RE WHAT?" "I'M PREGNANT!", Light yelled and puked all over him again.

His pupils shrank into dots and he looked at her like she was a ghost, "You're-you're not serious are you?" "WOULD I LIE ABOUT- **PUKE**", thankfully, Light got it in the toilet this time.

He grabbed the side of the sink with one hand to anchor himself as he thought it over, "But how-?" "We did... remember?", she asked, worried that he wouldn't remember at all. He nodded slowly, "Yeah but... we used protection and we've only done it once and-!" "It was only 99%, Hope. **PUKE** This is an extraordinary kid right here **PUUUUUUUUKE**", the upchuck at the end was especially nasty.

He stared at her blankly, "But-it's just-oh my god..." "What? Think 24's a bit young for this? I thought so. If you don't want this, just tell me. We can get the abortion and just forget this happened.", Light said, making to walk off angrily, but collapsing into his arms out of lack of energy. "No... no way...", Hope fainted from shock, her falling on top of him, both hitting the floor.

Serah knocked on the door. "Hey... Hope? You here?", she asked. "I found Light's key at our place and..", she walked in, looking for signs of human presence until she found them both unconscious and covered in Light's puke, on the bathroom floor. "Oh... I think we should get to the hospital... I think.", Serah said, and pulled out her phone to contact her husband.


	2. Big News Arc Part 2

Hope's eyes flickered open, taking a second to realize that he was no longer in his bathroom or his house for that matter. He groaned as raised a hand to his forehead, trying to relax his headache. He sat up and someone said from next to him, "Hey, you okay Hope?" He rubbed his eyes, "Errr... yeah. Thanks Serah." Serah smiled, "No problem. You fainted." He rubbed his head harder and stared down in thought, "Yeah... so that did happen then right?" She asked in an innocent tone, "What happened?"

He said with his deer-in-the-headlights face, "Light told me she was pregnant." She gasped, placing her fingers on her lips, "I was right!" She giggled and twirled in a circle, "Oh congrats Hope!" He sat back in the bed, "So it's true huh?" She cocked her head, "Well... I'm not sure, but since I was once, I can tell."

"Where am I?", Light murmured quietly, shifting in her bed, "How long was I asleep? And why is Serah here?", she squinted from the sudden abundance of bright light. Serah giggled, "In the hospital." She pawed at Light's arm, "Are you... pregnant Light?" "Errr... Um... Who told you? Wait... Hope?", Light said, while staring down **her** poor man-child. Hope scratched his head nervously, "Err... yeah..."

"Hope. You do realize the punishment for insubordination is DEATH, right?", she asked, reaching for her gun blade, then hissed when she couldn't find it, "I knew I left something at home." He got up off his bed, "I still can't believe it..." "You think I can?", she said, shaking her head, "I just found out today too."

He took her hand, "So what do we do now?" "Dunno.", she replied, looking rather somber. He exhaled, running a finger down his nose, "Serah can you leave the room please? Light and I have a lot to talk about." "Okay...", she left slowly, looking back a little sadly as she closed the door.

He fell back into a chair, "What are we going to do?" "We could get rid of it... him... her... We're in a hospital...", she slowly strung her sentence. "Are you saying... abortion?", he clarified. "I might be.", she replied, looking away from Hope, coincidentally staring out the window toward a large horn, which had followed them here. "You really want to kill the unborn kid.", he glared at the floor sadly.

"I just... don't know.", she sounded uncertain for once, still staring at the horn. However, the horn had no eyes, and so, quite sadly for Lightning, could not stare back... or engage in intelligent conversation. He exhaled, "What if we... at least put the kid up for adoption?" He stammered just as uncertainly, "It's just... I don't want to kill the child. I... couldn't live with that guilt."

"Neither do I, but we have to do what's best. If we decide to keep it, or give it away, I want us.", she said, returning to staring down the horn and her head tilted wistfully. "You... want us?", he stared her down.

"Yeah. That would be... nice."

"Maybe... if you're okay with it... you could move in with me?", he suggested. "Huh?", she was taken by surprise, looking down at the floor with narrowed eyebrows. "You could move in with me.", he said with more confidence. "I could.", she didn't look at him, "And?" "And...?", he asked readily. "That means we're keeping it... well, him or her?", she said. Hope stared at his hands while he said, "Well... I don't know what you think, and your opinion is the most important but... I think we should at least give him or her a chance."

"If you feel that way, then I could too.", she finally faced him. He looked up at Light as she turned to face him and he said, "Even if it doesn't work out, we can at least say we tried. But this child came about because we care for each other, and I don't want to abandon that."

"Looks like we've got a plan, then. If you'll excuse me for a minute, I think I'm gonna go find a bathroom.", she said and smiled weakly. He nodded as he watched her leave, sat back in his chair, and let out a long, deep breath.

He was drowning in thought, staring at nothing and going over all the options. If they aborted the child, Light would feel better and she wouldn't have to leave her job for a long time. And he knew she would be lost without being a sergeant. But then the kid would die... and he couldn't accept that. If they gave the child up, she would still have to carry it for around a year and she would feel terrible the whole time only to have it all be for more possible heart break. But at least the kid would live and maybe even find them one day. If they kept it, well, their entire lives would completely change and it might not be for the better. And Hope had to admit, parenting would be really hard for both him and Light. He decided that, at least for now, his two goals were to keep her and the kid happy and to find a way to fix all the problems they were bound to have.

Light returned, grimly wiping the remainders of her well-timed 'excursion' from her mouth with a handkerchief Serah had given her. "Surprise.", she said, sitting down next to him. Hope jolted back from his pondering, "Oh. Yeah, hi." "Lost in thought, are we?", she said, examining his face. "Yeah...", he murmured, eyes flicking up at her, "You too?" "Kind of. I was a bit 'busy' for that, if you catch my drift.", she sighed. "I get it... Are you feeling better for now at least?", he put a hand on her knee, offering a semblance of comfort. "Yeah. Serah says this won't last much longer, so I think I'll be fine in a month.", Light said, rolling her tongue at the end. Hope nodded, starting, "So... do you-"

"WHO CALLED FOR A HERO?"

Hope looked up at the door in the middle of his sentence as he heard, "No, Snow, wait a second-they are-!" The door was kicked open, Snow barging in anyway with Serah close behind.

Light scowled, "Snow. Just go away. Hope and I are talking." "No beating? REALLY?", Snow said, surprised. "Shut your face. I'm getting a headache.", Light put a hand to her forehead and rubbed. "Aww... someone's touchy today?", Snow taunted, grinning madly, "Tired, Sergeant?" "I'd kick your ass if I wasn't sure I'd puke all over you.", Lightning spat.

Hope stood up, "Snow, she's not feeling good. Can you please go for now?" "Not feeling good? Did the Sergeant finally become human?", Snow asked, still grinning in his annoying way. Serah pulled on his arm, "Snow, don't bug her."

Lightning was shaking from uncontrolled anger, "Hope? Hit him for me?"

Hope huffed and walked toe to toe to Snow, "Snow, Light wants you to leave. Please do." "Ooh, niiiiiice, Hope. Gonna hit me?", he taunted, sticking his tongue out in a horrible imitation of Hope. He scowled at him and said, "Light gave me permission.", and punched him.

"And you need her permission? God, you're whipped!", Snow smiled and punched him in the arm, "Be a hero! But master being a man first!" He punched harder this time, enough to take the wind out of Snow, "I am! Why don't you try to be?" "Fatality.", Light deadpanned while attempting to stop herself from heaving her guts... AGAIN.

Serah stepped in between Hope and Snow, "Come on now, don't fight!" Hope huffed as he turned and took Light by the wrist, "We're going." "Sounds good.", she said as she followed him out, shooting Snow a deprecating look as she did.

Hope was about to take Light out the door when Serah caught up, "Wait! I'll take you home." He thought for a second, "Oh yeah... you took us here huh?" "She did.", Light said, playfully slapping him upside the head, "Unless we managed to unconsciously walk or drive ourselves here." He pouted, "Sorry..." Serah giggled, "Yeah, I'll drive you back home."

"Does he know?", Light asked Serah in a lowered voice. She shook her head, "No, he's in enough trouble as it is right now. I'll avoid telling him until you're showing." "Thanks.", she said and smiled slightly. "That would be a welcome change of events, seeing as I didn't really handle telling you well, let alone him.", Light said, gesturing to Hope. He sighed, "Yeah... sorry about that Light..." "It's fine. I didn't exactly handle it well either.", she said, smiling.

He smiled back and Serah said, "Come on, let's go to the car. I'll take you home nice and quick." He asked, "What about Snow?" She giggled, "He's a little busy right now." Inside the hospital, Snow was getting some bruises looked at.

She shrugged, "I'll come get him after I drop you off." Hope nodded, realizing what she was insinuating and blinking in surprise. "Meaning?", Light asked then realized, "Wait... **YOU** beat him up?", she asked incredulously. (A/N: Light being Light, didn't look incredulous, or sound incredulous for that matter)

Serah smacked her lips, "Maybe...or maybe Hope's tougher than you thought." Light took one look at Hope, "Nah. I think you beat him up." He rolled his eyes, "Thanks Light." "You're welcome, Hope.", she replied as they arrived at her apartment.

Lightning got out of the car, "I can handle being by myself tonight. Hope, should we start the moving tomorrow?" Serah's eyes twinkled, "Moving?" He nodded shyly, "Yeah...Light's moving in with me. And sure Light, just rest for tonight." "Hm. I'll try.", she said with a slight smile, "This kid of yours is a **real** hugger already, Hope." Serah giggled, "I'll come by in the morning to help too."

Hope took Light's hands, "Call me if you get into trouble okay?" "You'll know if trouble finds me.", she said, and pecked his cheek. She softly let his hands go and drifted to her doorway, calling, "Night, Serah! Night, Hope!" He waved from the car, "See you tomorrow." Serah grinned brightly, "Good night!" They left, heading for Hope's house until tomorrow.


	3. Big News Arc Part 3

Hope shook his messy hair out as he answered the door. "Hey Hope you ready?", Serah smiled like the bright sunshine. Hope nodded lethargically, "Yeah. I've got some boxes and made room last night." Serah pulled him by the arm, "Come on then!" Hope allowed himself to be dragged to the car, still tired after all that happened the day before.

Light opened the door, looking a lot better than she had earlier, "Hey. Wanna get started?" Hope had managed to compose himself on the way to Light's house. He held up a cardboard box, "If you are ready." "Hm. Like I wouldn't be. Let's get started.", Light replied, practically dragging Hope inside. Hope smiled at the familiar pull, happy that she was herself today.

"We can get started in here.", she said, pointing to a room that appeared to be her bedroom. It wasn't very furnished, but all the essentials were there and usable. Serah carried a couple boxes in, "Okay, we'll just do the same process we did when I moved out." "Refresh my memory, Serah. It's been awhile.", Light said, picking up a pile of clothes and stuffing it roughly into the box. Serah thought for a second, "It has hasn't it? What we did was we had the boys, well now it would be just Hope, load up the car with the boxes as we filled them. I'll organize them so everything fits in as little trips as possible. You think you could tape up and package all the fragile things Light?", Serah's eyes flicked to Lightning's colorful array of weaponry. "Yeah.", Light replied, "I'll get it done."

Serah tossed Hope her keys, "Go clear out the trunk and bring the empty boxes okay?" Hope nodded, but missed catching the keys, the metal clanking as it hit him in the head. Light smirked, "I guess that we need to add catching to the list of things you need to learn... I think it should go **after** throwing though." Hope picked the keys off the ground while sticking his tongue out at Light, "A whole list huh?" "Oh yes. I was going to write it down, but I generally lose things like that.", Light said, smirking at her boyfriend's immature reply. Serah giggled as she found a piece of crinkled paper under Light's desk, "Then what's this?" "Hmm...?", Light asked, busily wrapping tape on her spare, spare, spare gun blade.

"1) Cooking, 2) Handling sharp objects, 3) Choosing date locations... gosh Hope, there's over 40 things on here!", Serah held the paper out to him. Light smirked, "Whoops. Probably did write it then." Hope snatched it up, "17) Kissing, 18) Choice of pizza toppings, 19) Cellphone usage-REALLY LIGHT?", Hope shoved the paper in her face, "What is with number 20? Really?" "Umm... sorry, sudden onset pregnancy induced amnesia. Refresh my memory?", Light asked, attempting to use the kid as an excuse. Hope just dropped the paper in her lap with a look and she picked it up.

"Err...number 20... Don't leave your underwear on the floor after... things happen... What? It's annoying!", Light stated in exasperation. Hope huffed, "Fine, fine, but I'll have you know mushrooms and black olives on pizza is good!" "Yeeeah. Whatever helps you sleep Hope, whatever helps you sleep.", Light said without looking up from wrapping a gun blade. Hope turned and took a box Serah had prepared out, not having a snappy reply as usual. Light smirked, "I win." Hope heard and whispered to himself, "In your own words, there is always the next battle to be won..." "But I'm gonna win that one too.", Light said to Serah and grinned once again.

Serah asked as casually as she could, "So... you're pregnant... do you think you'll have to go on leave?" "Eh... later, maybe. Not now, unless it gets too bad.", Light replied, taping the last of her twenty five or so gun blades. She nodded but bit her lip, "I understand. Does Hope know that...?" "Yeah. Hope understands... probably.", she remarked, shrugging her shoulders, "We really didn't discuss much other than what to do with it... er.. him/her yesterday..." "Him/her? Light, give it a nickname until you know!", she said matter-of-factly.

"Sure. Him/her is the nickname. I don't think it would be very considerate.", she said, carting a couple of the gun blades to Hope, taking care to place them down softly. "Break them, you die.", she whispered to him, who nodded nervously at the sharp objects. Serah whined, "Liiiight...don't call them that! It sounds like you don't care!" "Them? It's just one... right, Hope?", she asked, laughing nervously.

He sweat-dropped until Serah corrected, "No, it's just nice to say 'them' if you don't know. See, this is why you need a nickname!" "Like what? 'It?' 'The baby?' Umm... I dunno...", Light hesitated. Serah raised a hand to her chin, "Uhn...well you said he/she keeps huggling your insides." She clapped her hands together, "What about 'The Huggler'?" Light smiled, "I suppose that would be funny. The Huggler huh?", she asked, placing a hand over her stomach. Hope paused then agreed, "Yeah, it is nicer to call them that..."

"IT'S ONLY ONE!", Light said, chucking a gun blade at him out of sudden frustration. Somehow, he managed to dodge and he urged, "I was just being polite!" "I DECIDED IT IS ONE, SO IT IS ONE!", she hollered, and then, just as suddenly, returned to putting her weapons into boxes. He shot Serah a dazed look and she deadpanned, "Mood swings. She'll do that."

Light handed him a big box full of sharp weapons, "See? All done. I win." He side-looked to Serah, who motioned to concede. He sighed, "Okay I admit defeat. Have everything ready?" "Mhm.", she replied, while looking around the apartment.

"It looks...empty.", she murmured. Serah sadly smiled, "The last time it was this empty, we had just moved in using the money we had inherited." "Now we're both moving on, a decade later...", Light said, sticking a hand out to Serah, "It feels like yesterday we walked into here, and you fell asleep just like that." She took her hand, "I was tired and scared. But you always took care of me..." "And I always will. Cause that idiot you married can't seem to do it quite right.", Light said and smiled.

Serah murmured, "Give him a little more credit. But I'll always look to you too." "Che. Fine, I'll try.", she said, "It's pretty hard to find stuff to give him credit for, though, if he's always blundering around like that." She squeezed her hand, "Oh Light, you know he makes me happy. Remember he promised to you." "Hmm...Ok.", she replied.

Hope walked up behind them, "Ready to go? It's all packed up and ready." Serah looked up at Light. "Yeah. I did my goodbyes last night.", she said, grinning,"Come on, Hope. We better get started on that list. On second thought, let's leave that til maternity leave. At least I'll have something to do, then.", she said, laughing. He chuckled, "Okay, okay... I'll try my best then. Today, we can get settled okay?"

"Right, right.", she said, walking out the door of the apartment for the last time, taking one last look through the door to the empty apartment in which she and Serah, until quite recently, had spent the last decade.


	4. Big News Arc Part 4

When all the boxes had been carried inside Hope's main hall, Serah began to undo the tape. He walked up to her and whispered, "Listen I can take care of that." She cocked her head curiously, "I can't help?" He smiled mischievously, "Well, I have something planned..." Serah nodded knowingly, "I see..." She got up immediately, "I just remembered I have somewhere to be. Sorry I have to go, see you later Light!" She hurried out the door before Light could reply.

"Umm... why did Serah leave?", Light asked, unwinding the tape from her precious array of weapons. Hope said nonchalantly, "Hrm? Oh, she remembered she had to go take Amelia to her rehearsal." "Oh. Rehearsal for what?", she asked. He blanked, "Uhnnn... for a school play yeah!" He chuckled nervously, knowing she wouldn't buy it. "Hope? She's too young for school.", Light said, staring pointedly at Hope. His laughing got louder, "Eheheheh...riiiight..."

"Hope? Is there something you aren't telling me? Cause you can't lie to save your life.", she said, still staring. He pointed out, trying to hide his fluster, "Yeah, but you can't either!" "Tch. So?", she replied, offhandedly, turning her spare, spare gun blade over and over in her hands. He made sure to keep an eye on her fiddling with the gun blade, "So... uhn... let's get unpacked then!" He hurriedly turned to pick up a box, exhaling at himself for his failure.

"What's wrong?", she asked, "You seem.. upset." He turned his head back, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Speaking of which,", he completely turned to face her, "How about you? The Huggler not huggling too hard today?" "Eh. It was bad just before you showed up, but I managed to aim right, this time. 'Cept it sorta clogged the toilet, so I had to fix it.", Light replied offhandedly, moving onto yet another gun blade. Hope nodded, not wanting to think about what she did to his own bathroom, "I see... well, I'm glad you're feeling better today...", he paused and his tone changed to be a faux nonchalant, "Because I read that if you rest or exercise when you're feeling sick then the morning sickness will get better..."

"Huh, and throw up over everyone while doing said exercise? I wouldn't mind if it's Snow, but anyone else? And we have to have a talk with Amodar about my situation. By the way, I have to go to the doctor, and you're coming.", Light said, miraculously all in one breath. "Well, that's what I read so... and I called your doctor already and set up an appointment. But not today. As for Amodar, I did tell him you wouldn't be coming in for a little while, because you're sick.", Hope said, while unpacking a box.

"WHAT?", Light yelled, "I HAVEN'T MISSED WORK EVER! NO!" He exhaled, "Listen Light, he understands. Everyone gets sick sometime. And you have missed days, remember when Serah and Snow got married, when it was your birthday, when Serah had Cloud... you missed days then." "Yeah, but I went to work and got booted out. I suppose you didn't notice. And as for my birthday and the wedding, Serah went and **told Amodar nicely** about the upcoming events. So, naturally, I got kicked out.", she said, huffing. "Booted out? I thought you just missed a couple of missions.", he asked. "Nope. Amodar said I wasn't allowed inside on that day.", Light said, crossing her arms, "Being at home is boring. And plus, the Huggler needs the exercise."

He sighed at her childish action, "Light, he wouldn't let you in because you tried to get in to work every time anyway. As for the exercise, you can go jogging on the beach or something like you usually do." "But!", she said, attempting a protest, "Grrr... Damn you, Huggler. You know when to hug, don't you?", she yelled as she ran to the bathroom. He face-palmed as she left, "She really does need to learn to relax." "I heard that!", she yelled, in between pukes. He yelled back, "Well you do!" "SOLDIERS DON'T RE-", she said and puked again.

Hope walked into the bathroom doorway, "Light, I know you're a soldier but right now you're a mother and they need the rest. You need the rest." He sadly rubbed at her back, "I know you love being a soldier and it's your life, but for now, you have to think of the baby's safety first." "Huh. I think the Huggler likes it. He doesn't hug very much around gun blades.", she said, smirking. He sweat-dropped, "Well, I mean if it makes the Huggler happy then you can keep them around. But be very careful."

"Right, right. You realize who you're telling to be careful with sharp things, Mr. 'I Can't Hold Sharp Things Without Dropping Them on Myself or Other People.'", Light said, making an unintended reference to the List. He huffed, getting a little tired of her showering sarcasm, "Well at least be extra careful. And I'm not touching them until you train me, no." "Yeah. If you're going to improve them in your crazy little notebook of inventions, and seeing as you make your prototypes, you SHOULD learn not to drop them...", she said, shaking her head while attempting to suppress a smile. He let out yet another exasperated huff then said, "You feeling better now?" "Yeah. Much better. The Huggler's probably asleep.", she replied, picking up yet another weapon and removing the tape carefully.

Hope picked up a box and asked, "Where are you planning on keeping those anyway?" "In a closet. Or just in a box? I had a shelf in the apartment...", Light trailed off. He noticed and said, "You lived there for a long time huh? It's sad to leave your home behind." "I guess. Serah and I've lived there since Mom and Dad... you know.", she said, avoiding talk of her parents. He said, "Yeah, I moved here after my Dad died too. But you know, there's always going to be changes. I'm just glad this one is for the better." "Hey our little Huggler agrees. Wait... they're not huggling. They're just moving...", Light said, staring out the window.

"You do realize, we'll have to tell the idiot soon, right?" Hope nodded, "Yeah I know. I wonder if he'll kill me..." "Che. He'll assume we were drunk, the idiot. Then I'll kill him. Thank god for Serah, though. Otherwise, the idiot would be running free.", Lightning said, clenching her fist, "The Huggler agrees. They just hugged me really hard. And it hurts." He sighed, "Yeah..."

"What? Not up to conversation?", she asked, sitting down next to him. He took her hand, "Well... would you mind coming upstairs? Could you make it?" "Yeah. I'm not invalid! God.", she said and huffed in irritation, "I just have your three month old child growing in my reproductive organ. What difference does that make?"

He shot her a vexed look at first but lead her by the hand upstairs, "Well... I know this is hard and unexpected and everything, and I was thinking last night and well..." "And then?", she asked, unaware of the abundance of jokes behind her simple statement.

"I did this.", Hope said, opening a pair of large doors.

It was a completely blank room, devoid of anything but a large window with an amazing ocean view. "I took apart my work room.", Hope took Light by the hand inside. "And..?", Light asked, not really catching on to whatever stupendous plan our inventor had stipulated.

"I did it so we would have room for the baby.", he said with certainty, albeit it gently. He looked at the floor, nervously awaiting Light's response and

"We should put some stuff in here.", Light said, by way of an answer. "I don't think our Huggler will enjoy sleeping on the floor. Oww.", she put a hand on her stomach, "Does this crazy child **have **to keep huggling me?"

Hope smiled happily, squeezing Light's hand, "So, do you want to keep the Huggler too?" "Of course. I wouldn't let any other person have a little Hope-like kid running around, would I?", Light said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I really wished you wouldn't!", he embraced her in excitement. "Hope, I'm sorry, but I'm getting enough hugs already... Could you...?", she said, with a slightly guilty look on her face, motioning away from herself. "Oh! Right sorry!", he let go immediately, still beaming with ecstasy.

He played with her hand in his, "There's one more thing..."

Hope began, "Lightning, you're everything to me. I would do anything for you.", he looked her in the eye, "You taught me to be a strong person, and I always wanted to be that for the people I care about." He continued with an even tone, albeit his hand slightly shaking in hers, "You gave me support, care, laughs, and everything I could ever wish for." He swallowed hard, his Adam's Apple bobbing at first, "I want to be the partner you have by your side all the time,", he stopped for a second in thought, "I want to be with you through everything like you were for me,", he shied his eyes bashfully down and shifted his weight between both feet, "and I want to be there to catch you if you fall."

He paused, making sure he had her full attention and regaining full composure, "I love you Light." He affirmed with more determination in his voice, "More than anything. And I want to know...", he got down on one knee and took a box out of his pocket, "If you want me to be your permanent partner." He paused again then said with all the confidence and feeling he could, "Light, would you marry me?"

"Wait... what?", Light asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Sorry. I was looking at that.", she said and pointed toward THE HORN, which had positioned itself outside Hope's window... again. Light magically produced a gun blade from thin air, and aimed it at The Horn, repeatedly muttering, "Eliminate the enemy... eliminate the enemy..." She shot then turned back to a dazed Hope. "Could you say that again, Hope? I was trying to kill that annoying piece of scrap metal.", she said, smiling. It was dead. Score one for Lightning.

Hope's heart was pounding so hard, he could barely hear himself say, "Claire Farron, will you marry me?"

"We better get married before I get fat.", she said, pulling Hope into a hug, "Aww, look Huggler's joining in..."

"I'm happy they agree!", Hope exclaimed, almost strangling Light by how strong he was hugging her, her tip toes barely touching the floor, "Hey, hey, we don't want to kill me or the Huggler, right, Hope?" He nodded furiously as he lowered her, "Of course not!" He backed up and took her hand, "I made you this before I took the work room apart." Hope took the ring box out and slid the most beautiful rose gold ring with a rose shaped diamond onto Light's ring finger.

"It's great, Hope... This is great.", Light said, grabbing his hand as he was about to pull away after putting the ring on, "We really need to talk to everyone else, now. Preferably not Snow about this part, though. Or the other part for that matter..."

He nodded furiously again, "If you want to then we will." "Stop nodding so fast. It's making me nauseous.", she stroked her forehead. "Sorry! I was just really nervous...", he forced himself to calm again. "I couldn't sleep... I was so afraid you'd throw me out the window.", he chuckled.

"Throw you out the window... nah, that's where...", she said and turned toward the window, only to see the scrap metal menace that had been stalking them ever since this whole ordeal began. "It's... back?", she asked, shaking with repressed anger.

Hope pulled her into facing him, "Light, don't worry about that right now. It's not going to hurt us." He looked shyly at the ground, "So... do you... want to finish unpacking or go bother Serah?" "Go bother Serah. That'll be less tiring. And maybe I can beat someone up for a change.", she flicked her head up arrogantly. "What about Snow?", he was almost afraid to ask. "That's who I mentioned about beating up. The exercise would be good for the Huggler. And maybe he can go huggle Snow for us. Saves me a lot of trouble.", she stroked her belly.

"You know it's because they loves you right?", Hope began walking out of the room. "Yeah. But that doesn't change the fact that it hurts.", she said, smiling and followed. He took her hand again, "We'll tell them together. That way, if Snow tries to bother you or our child, we can really kick his ass. Because my doing it alone... still needs some work. I'm pretty sure it was number 9 on your list..."

"Or maybe 10...", Light said, squeezing his hand, "We have to get used to doing this stuff together, huh?" "As long as it's with you, I could do anything... or at least try to. But between the two of us, I'm sure we'll be fine.", he quickly pecked her cheek. "We have to be. Who else will beat up Snow?", Light said, joining in the fun, "Plus, if I go to the hospital one more time before I give birth, I am seriously going to be mad." "I'll make sure that doesn't happen.", he said as he closed the front door behind them. "You better. Or I'll be pissed... at you."


	5. Big News Arc Part 5

Oh look a prelude. And this is going to be a looong one. Sorry about that. I hope the long chapter makes up for it? :3 Anyway, I need to explain the Villiers family huh? Well, Serah and Snow got married obviously but after about 5 years they realized that Serah cannot bear children. OH NOES! So they adopt two girls, Noelle and Amelia. :3 Then a few years after that, Serah has a miracle pregnancy and gives birth to non other than CLOUD. OH YES CLOUD. I'm pretty sure some other authors have done this before, but Datte and I had to. So I must give their backgrounds:

Cloud Katsuro Villiers: Around 3 at this time. Mini Light/Cloud Strife. Need I say more? He's a little more distant and aloof than Light, but he makes up for it with his loyalty and protective nature, especially towards his family. Cloud finds his father annoying, something he gets from Light, who is one of the closest to him. Cloud's biggest secret? He's afraid of the dark. Only Serah knows this and she promised not to tell. He secretly has a 'crush' on Lightning and absolutely adores and idolizes her, wanting to become a soldier to emulate her. Another secret: Amelia dresses Cloud up as a princess for her enjoyment...and she's the one who got bored of it. He still has the purple dress and sparkly crown hidden away somewhere.

Amelia Odette Villiers: Amelia was a child of rape, her mother giving her up out of despair and fear. Amelia is afraid people will continue to abandon her, trying very hard to keep attention on her. Because of this, Amelia loves the spotlight, doing anything she can to stay in it. She's tried everything from singing to ballet to baton twirling to even rodeo; deciding that she is the best actress in the world. She uses her talent for putting on a show to keep people talking about her, being very social and popular. She is vain in that light, often stressing over things like keeping up with the latest fashions and that her hair is always perfect. She might not be the most humble child, but she does give some of her time to pointing out problems in the world with her public speaking skills and star quality. She can easily talk people into believing her side of something or maybe get Daddy to get her something or get Cloud to dress up in a princess costume. She is often seen out of the house, having somewhere to be constantly. Some of her quirks include she is a vegetarian, has an odd hatred of some inanimate objects like staplers and lamps, watches her figure a little too closely, and can get high off of cotton candy.

Noelle Kira Villiers: Noelle was a child of tragedy, her mother dying giving birth to her after her father died in a car crash. Because of this, Noelle decides she wants to prevent future children from having to go through what she did, aspiring to be a nurse. Her dreams of going into medicine drives her, she often is found looking in medical books or bandaging a kid who got scraped on the playground. She is rather soft-spoken, only talking enthusiastically when something has to do with prescriptions or medical examiner shows. She's sort of a perfectionist, not wanting to do anything but perfect. She hates it when something is not organized, punctual, or put together. She also has a hard time taking risks, often secluding herself to things she knows and not engaging in social activities. Because she spends a lot of time surrounded by literature, she wishes to write books and often is found taking notes during an episode of a medical mystery or forensic TV show. She takes everything by an analytical view, but still has a capacity to be caring and tender. Her relationship with her family is good, she often takes responsibilities for her step-mother to relax and gets paid off by her step-father. A quirk of hers is that she always has a magical pack on her that has anything and everything you could ever need in it.

Oh god this is long X_X Sorry! Well I hope you like the update to make up for it! :3

* * *

Light knocked on the door before them, knowing full well what would come next. "HEY, SIS! HOW ARE YOU?", he yelled, coming in for a bear hug, only to be deflected by Hope. Hope glared at him, "What happened to being a man Snow? Tackling a lady like that." "Especially a pregnant lady...", Lightning muttered, out of Snow's hearing range, silently berating her idiot brother-in-law.

What she said within his hearing range was drastically different, "So, can we come in? Or are you all busy?" Serah popped out from behind Snow, "Please come in! You two are always welcome!" Light smiled at her practically bouncing little sister, "Thanks, Serah. We should have called, actually." "No, no! I expected you! I already have juice and everything! Come in, come in.", Serah practically dragged Light in by the hand. Light pitched forward, not expecting her sister to pull this hard, "Hope, don't just stand there. Come on." Hope shot Snow the evil eye then followed after Light. "Hey! What's wrong, little bro? I thought we were friends! HEY!", Snow yelled, looking at the retreating back of his "little brother".

Serah helped Light into a cushy seat and asked so excitedly and quickly Light felt like she was struck by a Thunder spell, "So, how was unpacking?" "Eh... Hope had something to show me, so my stuff is still all over the place.", Light replied, shrugging, "We'll finish... eventually." Serah smirked, "Uh huh. Then what is...", Serah snatched Light's hand and held up the ring finger, "This!"

"I said he had to show me something, right?", Light said offhandedly, smiling. Serah squealed, pretty much jumping into Light's lap with a lunging hug, "CONGRATULATIONS CLAIRE!"

"Mhm. You're squishing the Huggler.", Light said, squirming under the weight of her little sister to protect her child in some way. "Wow. We leave you two alone for five minutes and this is what we get? God, sis. She's **MARRIED**.", Snow said, grinning too wide to be humanly possible. Serah backed off, "Oh! Sorry Claire! Sorry precious one!" Hope was shyly staring at the ground, avoiding saying anything. "Precious one? Isn't that what you called Cloud? WHAT?", Snow asked, completely puzzled.

Hope's eyes widened and he began to slowly back away from Snow and towards Light. Serah put a hand to her mouth, "Err.. I mean, it's a really precious ring! Don't want to break it!" "What the hell, little bro?", Snow said, turning towards Hope. Hope scratched the back of his head and stared at the floor to avoid eye contact, "Light and I have some news..." "Quite a bit of news.", Light corrected, still smiling. "Head up, keep smiling...", she whispered to Hope, out of the corner of her mouth.

Hope put a hand on Light's shoulder, "Yeah..." He looked around, "Are the kids around?" "Don't unnerve the idiot. He gets creeped out when others don't act like idiots as well.", Light whispered to Hope. Hope slightly nodded and Serah said with twinkling eyes, "They are upstairs. I'll get them after you tell Snow the big news..." She pawed at Light's shoulder. "Do we have to?", Light asked, looking desperately at Serah without looking desperate at all.

Serah gave Lightning a ferocious stare, "Yes." "Hope? You do it.", Light said, passing the ferocious glare onto poor Hope. Hope looked from Serah to Snow to Lightning, then whispered, "What happened to do it together?" "Che. I lied. You do it.", Light said,"The Huggler says you should do it." Hope pouted, "Fine. I better get some gold stars for this." He took a deep breath and paused. "Snow.", he started, looking at Snow confidently. Light fidgeted awkwardly and attempted to edge toward Hope to offer some semblance of comfort.

"Lightning is pregnant."

Hope immediately looked away after saying that. "All done. See, Hope? 'Inability to be confident' was going to be the next thing on the list. But you did it. Good job, now we leave before the idiot gets suspicious. Come on.", Light said, gripping Hope's hand and pulling him near the door. Snow just stood there with an obvious expression of incredulity on his face.

"That means you...", he pointed at Lightning, "And you...", he said, pointing at Hope. "Did... 'it'?", he stared at them confusedly, making suggestive hand gestures to prove his point. "Yes, idiot. That's how normal people get pregnant.", Light scoffed, holding Hope's hand a little tighter than she would like to admit. Hope gave Snow his usual stubborn stare-down, but didn't say anything.

Serah walked up to Snow, "Come on Snow, it's not like you didn't see them together every day for the last few years." Light continued fidgeting awkwardly, "So... Hope. Feel up to leaving right, now? The Huggler sends his regards. We're leaving. Bye.", Light said, once more dragging Hope towards the door. Hope quickly followed after her as usual, not inclined to talk either.

"But Light **DOESN'T GET PREGNANT**. Soldiers are on birth control and crap!", Snow yelled. Serah followed after them, "Wait a second! Don't go yet!" Hope finally spoke, "Sorry but we still have unpacking to do. Bye!"

Light turned at the sound of Serah's voice. "And why exactly should we stay?" Serah pouted, "I want you to visit with Cloud and Noelle and Amelia... you haven't told them about being engaged yet!" "WHAT?", Snow yelled. Hope replied in a hurry, "We didn't even tell Snow yet either!" Serah giggled, "Oops..."

"So, let me get this straight. Light and Hope are going to have a baby **AND** get married?", Snow asked, confused. "I guess we have to explain now.", Light said, sighing. "Come on. We'll get the unpacking done tomorrow.", Light said, tugging Hope away from the doorway. "Sure... not that you wanting to see your little minion as the reason for staying...", Hope murmured as he was pulled back. "That is **NOT THE REASON**.", Light said, staring at Hope enough to have him shaking in his boots... yet again.

"We just have explaining to do.", she calmed down. Hope exhaled, "Yeah..." He looked up at Snow, "You might want to take a seat. And keep your fists to yourself or I will make sure they stay there." "I'm getting him to beat up people for me. Maybe he'll be able to fight like a guy instead of someone's grandmother in another six months...", Light scoffed under her breath.

Hope's eyebrow twitched as Serah chuckled and everyone sat at the table as if they were at a conference... but with fruity drinks. Serah wanted them to be at least kind of comfortable, but by the look Snow was giving Hope, it felt more like he was about to get detention from the principal.

"Hope...", Light said, placing her hand over his, "You do know the idiot will have to get past me first, right?" "No, don't do anything you don't have to. I can handle this.", he looked from Light to Snow, his determined face appearing again. "I'm not **DEAD**!", Light yelled, causing Snow to spill his drink on himself. "But you are pregnant. I can fight the battles for now.", he said, patting her hand empathetically. "Yes... Cause that makes me so much happier.", she huffed, "I've spent the last two days taping gun blades, in a car, throwing up, asleep, or walking. I'm **BORED OUT OF MY MIND**."

"That's gotta suck.", Snow said, attempting to be empathetic. Hope exhaled, "You'll have a lot more to do with helping to plan the wedding. Or at least that was what I was thinking." Serah nodded, "I can come visit with the kids a lot to keep you busy too! "Thanks. I'll be back to work soon enough, though. Until then, bring it on.", Light said, unable to stop her smile. Hope grinned, happy she didn't yell again and was as excited as he was. Serah smiled too, "I can help plan stuff too. I like doing stuff like that, especially for Claire."

"Hmm. So, Snow, you okay?", she asked, staring at her brother-in-law's confused face. "So, you two gonna get married before she gets fat, or gonna wait till after the kid's born?", Snow asked. Said pregnant woman was about to murder him when her fiance spoke for her, "I think we'll just have a small ceremony before the child comes. Light and I don't want anything too big or fancy." "Yeah. Just gonna be you guys, Sazh and Dajh probably, and maybe the quieter members of NORA.", Light said, staring out the window, Hope chuckling under his breath when he noticed the murderous glint in her eye checking for a certain scrap metal entity.

Serah smiled, "Okay, I think that's a good idea." "There. Planning done. So, how are the kids?", Light asked, attempting to change the subject. Serah smirked, "Upstairs. I'll get them. Noelle! Amelia!", she called as she got up, leaving Snow staring at Hope and Light awkwardly.

"Sooo... do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?", Snow asked, awkwardly attempting to start a conversation. Light fidgeted once again, "Uhh... we're finding out tomorrow." Hope nodded, "They've got a nickname until then." "Serah came up with it actually. She decided the best euphemism for bad morning sickness was that the baby was 'huggling my insides'. Hence, 'The Huggler'.", Light said, cracking her neck. "That's nice.", Snow said, forcing a smile. Hope smiled but used it to hide the glare he used to get Snow to smile, "Isn't it though?"

"I thought you were on birth control though. Don't they do that in the GC so you guys don't miss work for too long?", Snow asked. Hope awkwardly murmured, making sure the kids weren't around, "Hey, don't give me any speeches. There was only a 1% chance she'd get pregnant in the first place." "This is our miracle baby. Beat that.", Light said under her breath, earning a smile from Hope. "So, this is **your** version of Cloud?", Snow asked, smiling widely once again.

Light was about to reply when, speak of the devil, Cloud came bounding in. "Auntie Claaaaaaaaaire!", he yelled, jumping onto her lap. Serah chided, "Careful Cloud! Auntie Claire isn't feeling good." Cloud looked up at his idol, eyes full of worry, "Is Auntie Claire gon' be okay?" "I'll be fine, Cloud. Don't worry.", Light replied, her maternal instincts kicking in, and ruffled Cloud's hair as she had once ruffled Hope's. Hope smiled widely, "Why don't you come sit on Uncle Hope's lap hrm?" "No. I wanna sit with Auntie Claire.", Cloud replied, crossing his arms and frowning obstinately. Serah picked Cloud up, "Sorry honey, but Auntie's stomach hurts."

The Huggler chose then to hug Mommy as an apology, and Lightning began chewing her lip and swallowed. She smiled weakly at her little nephew and said to Serah, "Hey, do you two mind if I used the bathroom?" Serah nodded even though Snow was about to protest, "Go ahead." Light ran for the bathroom, while Snow was puzzled. "Err... She's different...", he said, thinking out loud. Hope sighed, "The Huggler's huggling again. Don't worry, you can clean up the bathroom. In the meantime...", Hope snuck up to Serah and Cloud, "Does Cloud want to play?"

"Nuncle Hope? Why is Auntie Claire sick?", Cloud asked. Hope turned pale and began to stammer, "Uhm-well-you see Cloud..." "Nuncle hurt Auntie Claire? Is that why she's sick?", Cloud asked, still looking worried. Hope was sweating bullets, "Ern...no..." Serah spoke up, "No honey, Auntie Claire is sick. Uncle Hope would never intentionally hurt her." Hope piped up, "That's right." "Okay!" Cloud said brightening up. "What does tenshunelly mean?"

A young girl appeared behind them and said, "It means that Uncle Hope would never hurt Aunt Claire because she cares about her just like you do." "Kay! That's good!", Cloud yelled, sitting in Hope's lap. The girl turned to her uncle and hugged his waist, "Hey Uncle Hope. How's it hanging?" "Hey Noelle. How are you?", Hope said. Amelia stamped her foot from behind Noelle, "I want to hug Uncle too!", and lunged forward. "Uh hey...don't bowl me over now.", Hope's chair was definitely tilting.

Light chose then to step out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I cleaned up after myself, Snow. No worries." "AUNTIE CLAAAAAAAAIRE! YOU'RE FEELING BETTER NOW, RIGHT?", Cloud yelled as he ran up and hugged her leg. "Yes.", she said and chuckled at the antics of her little nephew, "Auntie Claire is much better."

Noelle and Amelia both immediately let go of Hope at the sight of Aunt Claire, his chair falling over immediately. Hope moaned from the floor, "Owww...hey..." Noelle and Amelia didn't pay him attention, lunging at Light, "Hi Auntie Claire!", they said together. Light backed away slightly as the kids barreled towards her, "Hey! How are you guys?" Serah hurried in front of the children, "Let's not hug too hard today okay? Claire doesn't feel very good." Noelle nodded, trying to understand, while Amelia pouted. "Yeah. Listen to your mom, this time, all right, guys?", Snow said, doing something responsible for once. Light said, smiling at the kids, "Sorry, I'm getting too many hugs as it is."

Noelle raised a hand to her chin curiously, "Why aren't you feeling well Auntie?" Amelia sighed, knowing Noelle was planning on popping a pack of bandages out at any second. Light looked at Hope and Serah, "You gonna help me out here?" Hope shook his head furiously, not wanting to explain to Snow and Cloud much less the highly curious Noelle or bubbly Amelia. Serah nervously giggled, "Heheh, honey, Auntie Claire just has a stomach ache. But she does have bigger news...", Serah's eyes flicked to Light's ring.

"Auntie Claire and Uncle Hope are going to get married.", Light said, sweating nervously.

Amelia burst in excitement, "OH MY! That's good Auntie!" She leapt forward to hug again but Noelle stopped her, "Yeah! It's about time..." Hope blinked at Noelle's blunt comment and made a face. "What do you mean, Noelle?", Light asked, eager to hear her niece's thoughts on the matter. (A/N: NOT THAT SHE SHOWED IT)

"I mean you two were showing physical signs.", she stated plainly, like she was diagnosing some sort of illness. "Physical signs?", Light asked, laughing at her niece's idea and wondered if she acted like that around Hope. Hope was sweating bullets again, so much so Serah was having trouble controlling her laughing. Noelle continued, "Yeah. Holding hands, talking nicely, smiling at each other..." Amelia joined in, "You're always together! Like in those movies I watch!" Noelle rolled her eyes, "Amelia can't stop watching them." Amelia huffed, "They're good! Oh! And one time we saw you two kissing!"

"You saw us... what?", Light said, eyebrow twitching in a way almost identical to Hope's, "Amelia... You should at least tell us if you're gonna follow us around. That way we'll stay kid appropriate." Hope turned pale and Serah finally laughed under her breath. "Serah. This is **NOT** funny.", Light said rather forcefully, clenching her fist for effect only.

"Amelia!", Noelle whined, "That was a secret!" Amelia giggled, "Whoops." Noelle sighed, "Sorry Auntie. Amelia wanted to learn how for acting." "Oh god, Amelia. Really?", Light said, covering her mouth. Amelia piped up, "But Noelle wanted to know for 'sai-nns'!" Hope repeated, "Really?" Amelia nodded, "I want to be a great actress!" She struck a pose and Noelle rolled her eyes, "It's science. And yes, because medical shows talk about stuff like that."

"Can we just move on from here and talk about something happy... like the baby? Oh, the kids don't know yet.. Heh. Heh. Heh.", Snow said, still grinning while inching away from Light.

Noelle's eyes widened, "A BABY?" Hope winced. Serah kicked Snow under the table. Noelle barraged Lightning with questions while inching forward, "You're having a baby? How did it get there? Speaking of which, where do they come from? And where do you put it? Is that why you're sick? Do you need medicine? Would it hurt the baby?-" "Uhhhh... Noelle, the kid magically appeared there. Cause Uncle Hope and I decided that we wanted one after seeing how cute you all were. And yes, your baby cousin enjoys hugging my insides, which is why I'm feeling sick. No more questions asked, or answered, ok?", Light said and sighed. If she had to do this every time, there was no way in hell this was happening again. **EVER.**

Hope nodded, "Yeah Auntie's right." Noelle nodded, satisfied that she was at least answered, "Okay. I get it. It's in your stomach right?" She fidgeted anxiously, "Can I...feel it..?" "Even I can't feel it yet, Noelle.", Light said, kneeling down to her niece's height. "But when I can, I'll let you know. Just don't experiment on him or her, ok?" Noelle nodded happily, "Okay!" Amelia butted in, "Me too! Me too!" "All right, you too. And Cloud, but not your daddy.", Light said, smiling at Snow. Hope shot a look at Snow to make sure he heard that.

Serah giggled, "Alright, alright, Uncle and Auntie have to go home. They have stuff to do tomorrow and it's getting late for Auntie." Serah hugged Hope, "See you later. I know you'll take care of her but if you don't... well I know you know I was the one who gave Snow the bruises." Hope got wide-eyed and nodded furiously, "I will! I will!" Light laughed as Hope's eyes got wide, "Don't worry Hope, we can try the Human Shield thing if she gets too angry."

Serah shook her sister's hands, "Call me if you need anything okay?" "I think we'll be fine, right Hope?", Light asked, observing that he **still** looked like a deer in the headlights. He shook himself out of it, "Er, yeah! We'll be okay." He walked up to Snow, "Well, I guess I'll see you later 'big bro'?" Serah allowed Noelle and Amelia to say their goodbyes, "See you and the baby later Auntie!" "Well, well, little bro. I guess we will be seeing each other soon! HERO LESSONS!", Snow yelled, patting Hope on the back unnecessarily hard. Hope stuck his tongue out, "No. I refuse." "Thank God...", Light muttered, looking up.

"Auntie CLAAAAAAAAIRE. Cloud misses you!", Cloud yelled, hugging her leg once again. "Bye, bye, Cloud.", she said, ruffling his hair, "I'll miss you too." Hope went to her side and said, "Bye guys!" Noelle said, "I'll find stuff out on babies so I can help Auntie Claire too!" Amelia sighed and Serah giggled. "All right, Noelle! You do that. We need at least one hero!", Snow said, earning a kick from Serah, "OW!" Hope nervously laughed, "Eheheh, you do that Noelle." Noelle nodded and Hope took Light by the hand, "Come on then, Serah's right, it's getting late." "All right.", she said, following him out the door.

Once they were out the door, and all the goodbyes were done, she said, "God, that was awkward in more ways than one." He exhaled, "You're telling me. I had to explain why you were sick to Cloud." "I had to explain where babies came from to our resident doctor. I think I win.", she pointed out, poking him in the shoulder with her index finger.

"Okay, okay, fine.", his eyes then narrowed mischievously, "You said the baby needed exercise right?" She rolled her neck, "Why do I not have a good feeling about this? Probably my soldier senses are being overactive... again." He grinned and said, "Probably because you're about to get beat! Race you to the car!" She sighed and smiled, "Okay, fine. I'm really tired today though, so you can't gloat if you win."

"Okay! Go!", he took off running. She followed slowly behind for a while, but got up enough speed to beat him to the car. He was panting as he finally got to the door, "How do you do that every time?" "Soldier skills.", she said, panting slightly as well, "Although you almost had me..." "Oh, I'll get you next time!", he said while getting into the driver's seat. "Hmm.. We'll see.", she said, punching him in the arm. "Argh...heeey...", he whined, rubbing his arm.

Serah giggled as she watched the scene from the window with everyone else, "Is that what you were saying about physical signs Noelle?" Noelle nodded, "Yep! See they totally were meant for each other!" Amelia laughed, "They're supposed to kiss now! Or it should rain... Something romantic!" "AUNTIE CLAIRE WINS CAUSE SHE THE HERO!", Cloud yelled. "I guess she is... sometimes...", Snow said, picking up his son, who giggled as he tickled him.

Serah smiled as the car took off into the night, "They'll be just fine. This movie does have a happy ending I'm sure." "Movie? This REAL LIFE, Mommy!", Cloud said. "Then there's an even greater chance this will work out.", Serah grinned as she took her little boy from Snow, "It's bed time. Come on."

"OKAY!", Cloud yelled, laying his head down on his mom's shoulder. "Bedtime story?" Serah whispered in his ear, "Sure. It's about a boy who partners with a soldier as they journey to find a way to live." "Cool! I wanna hear the **WHOLE THING!** Cloud promise he stay awake.", Cloud held up his pinky to prove it.

"Okay. It all starts with the soldier's sister getting lost...", Serah began as she shut the lights off and went up the stairs. "Did the soldier be best friends with her sister?", Cloud asked, rubbing his eyes. Serah said, "Yes. They are still very close. The soldier went out to save her sister...", she put Cloud down on the bed. Cloud wriggled on the bed, "Was sister OK?" He frowned, "She hurt?" "Yes, the sister was in big trouble. And the soldier would do anything to save her sister so she fought all these bad guys, bigger than your Dad!", Serah raised her hands to the ceiling for emphasis.

"Whoa. That's biiiiiiiiiig...", Cloud said, unable to imagine anything bigger than Snow. "Yep! It would be scary for anyone if it wasn't that soldier. She was very brave and strong.", Serah nodded certainly. "Whoa... She's a HERO. Not like Daddy... BETTER.", Cloud said, clapping his hands. "Well, the sister's fiance was big and strong like Daddy. He was a hero too, trying to save his fiancee.", Serah chuckled under her breath. "Was he smart?", Cloud asked, "Cause all guys are smart... like Nuncle Hope!" Serah grinned, "He was smart to go and save the person he loved. But he did get in the soldier's way a little bit. And...", Serah got a little sad, "He wasn't able to save someone else."

"Oh... how come boy isn't in the story yet?", Cloud asked, "Cloud wanna see da boy!" "You see, the fiance couldn't save the boy's Mommy.", Serah explained, "And so the boy was lost and afraid." "That's sad. Cloud feels sorry for da boy.", Cloud smiled, "Cloud thinks he wants hug!" Serah nodded, "Of course! Who doesn't want Cloud hugs!" Cloud stretched out to her, "I like hugs. 'SPESHULLY AUNTIE CLAIRE HUGS! SHE HUGS DA GOODEST AFTER MOMMY!" Serah nodded and embraced him, "Of course! Now then back to the story, the boy had no where to go, so he did the only thing he could think of. Follow after the fiance and tell him about what happened to his mom. So when he did, he crossed paths with the soldier." "Did the soldier be friens with da boy?", Cloud asked, growing incredibly sleepy.

"Well...", Serah tucked Cloud in, "Maybe you should ask Uncle Hope the next time you see him. He's smart like you said, I'm sure he knows how the story ends. But for tonight...", Serah kissed Cloud's forehead, "Good night Cloud."

"Good night, Mommy. Nuncle Hope knows da story?", Cloud asked curiously Serah smiled as she nodded, "He sure does. I'm sure if you ask nicely, he'll tell you how the story ends. But I will tell you, it's a happy ending." "Cloud promise he ask nice!", he nodded with his head on the pillow. "Okay.", Serah was in the doorway, "Sleep tight." Cloud smiled and closed his eyes, "That was... good story." Serah smiled as she closed the door and stood outside of it for a second, excited to know how the newest story would end.

"You excited for tomorrow?", Light asked, lying on the bed, "We get to go to the hospital... again. This is what? Take 3?" Hope was tired but excitement was still evident in his voice, "Absolutely! And I think it's 3, yeah."

He asked, "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" "I don't know. Not like we'll treat Huggler different.", she said, "You got a preference?" Hope thought for a second, "Hrm... not really. You?" "No. I said before, it's still our kid, and we'll still love it.", she said. "Of course! It's a part of you, I'll love it no matter what.", he turned to face her instead of the ceiling.

There was a long pause until Hope said, "Do you remember when we promised to protect each other?" "Can I forget?", she asked, happy that the dark hid her blush. "I sure can't.", he stared at nothing, "That was the first time you hugged me." "I enjoyed the hug, if that's what you mean.", she said, smiling. "I did too. It was a little surprising. It felt so good just to be near you. Did you... maybe hear how hard my heart was beating? I was sure even Snow could hear it, even if he was unconscious.", he chuckled at his childish thought. "If Snow could hear anything other than Serah and his own voice, I'd say yes, but seeing as how that's not very possible...", she continued, "And your heart sounded like an atom bomb. Did you know you... liked me then?"

There was another pause.

The next thing Light knew, she was getting hugged around the shoulders. "What do you think?", he whispered right into her ear, so close his lips almost touched it.

"I think... yes...", she replied serenely, before falling asleep. "Then you win again.", he let go, allowing her to sleep peacefully.


	6. Big News Arc Part 6

Light walked into the room and sat on the bed-like seat, "So... what do we do?" The doctor was leafing through papers as she said, "I'm going to put some cold jelly like stuff on your stomach and I run a device over it to check the baby. It's completely safe and doesn't hurt, so don't worry." "Sure.", Light said, lying back on the chair, "Let's get this done. "Nice to see you're ready to go. Some mothers are very reluctant.", the doctor chuckled, "But it seems your husband is more anxious." Sure enough, Hope was sitting in a chair next to Light and slightly rocking back and forth.

"Hope. It's fine.", Light said, attempting to reassure Hope who continued acting like the Human Pendulum. He stared at the ground, contradicting his own statement, "I'm fine, just fine. Completely okay..." The doctor exhaled and took out a tube, "There's only a 10% chance something will be wrong."

Hope slowly turned to face Lightning. "Wait...10%..?", he said.

"10% isn't that big. The 10 year survival rate in the GC is 10%, but I'm alive. So there.", Lightning reassured him. "But you said yourself that this kid is extraordinary...", he murmured as a reply. "So? There's a 90% chance he or she will be completely normal! And just the way we got this menace proved that it's gonna be special. It'll be fine. And plus, 90 is bigger than 10.", Light explained with her superb math skills.

Hope nodded, "Okay, okay..." The doctor smirked at their conversation as she asked, "Can you keep your shirt up? I'm going to put the jelly on. It'll be cold, just fair warning." "Ok.", Light said, lifting up her shirt. A small bulge was visible, but otherwise, no outward sign was perceivable.

The doctor said as she squeezed the jelly one, "You're nice and fit. I'm sure that even lowers the risks." "Hm. Thanks.", she said, smiling at Hope, "Look. There's the Huggler." Hope grinned as the shadowy image of a fetus appeared on the screen, "Mhm. They're cute..." The doctor nodded, "It's very well developed and I can't see any physical defects." She moved the device over a little, "And I can see only one."

The doctor looked at both of them, "Do you want to know the gender?" Hope quickly replied, "I do!" Then he shied, embarrassed for his outburst, "Er...if you want to Light..." "Sure. Not like it'll make much of a difference.", Light said, looking at the screen that showed a baby who had managed to stick both of its thumbs in his mouth.

The doctor said, "It's a boy. Congratulations."

"We're not naming him Hope, Jr.", Light said, by way of a reply. "Okay if you say so.", he replied, without looking away from the screen, "He's so cute..."

"Oh!", Hope looked to the doctor, "Is there any way we can get copies of the ultrasound for her sister?" "True. Serah will kill us if we don't show her.", Light said, still chuckling at the antics of her little son. The doctor smirked but nodded, "Sure, I'll give you plenty of copies." She looked at the screen, "He's a very playful little guy huh?"

There was a flash as someone ran past the open doorway then skidded to a halt and stopped in the doorway, "Wait a second here. LIGHTNING?" Light turned to the door. "Wait... You're Snow's little minion, right?", she asked, pondering why Snow sent him to break into their doctor's appointment. "Yeah... but uh... Bye!", Gadot left as fast as he appeared.

"The hell was that?", Light asked, still confused. Hope shook his head, "Dunno." "So... are we done?", Light asked, returning her gaze to the screen. "Yeah. He's growing very nicely, just stay healthy and safe. I'll set up another appointment for a few weeks from now and call.", the doctor said, wiping the jelly off Light's stomach. Light pulled her shirt down and said, "You have to go back to work now, huh?" Hope nodded, "Yeah, but I called Serah to come and pick you up." The doctor gave the copies of the ultrasound to Light as Hope said, "Don't do anything dangerous until I get back home." "Hmm... okay. I think we should be more worried about Noelle and Amelia than me.", Light said, grabbing his hand as support as she got off of the bed.

"Right...", Hope said as he came to the thought that it could be possible Serah would bring the girls along. He led Light outside, where Serah was waiting, and probably had been since he called her. "Claire!", Serah ran up so fast it would put Gornorspids to shame, "So, how'd it go?"

"Good.", she replied, "Huggler's doing great. Apparently he's well-developed for his age already." Serah bounced in place, "So it's a boy then!" She had to hold back the urge to jump onto her older sister, "Congratulations!", but she did squeeze Light's hand really hard.

"I didn't say anything insinuating that. I just said the doctor thought he was older because his body is more developed than three month old fetuses usually are. But it is a boy, though.", Light said attempting to retract her hand, "Hope got pictures."

Hope stuck his tongue out to Light as Serah barreled into him, "Congratulations Hope!" Then she gave him a lioness glare, "Where are the first pictures of my nephew?" He said, "Now wait a minute, the doctor gave them to you Light!" "What? No! So we forgot.", Light said in exasperation, inadvertently sticking her hand in her pocket, "No, wait, pocket. Here." She handed Serah a couple small ultrasound photographs of a little boy, sucking both thumbs at once.

Serah cooed, "Aww...he's so cuuute..." "He looks like Hope.", Light deadpanned,

"Now I have to be extra careful about scaring yet another person." Hope stuck his tongue out again and Serah giggled, "Yep, I can see it."

"Oh! The girls are waiting in the car! They need to see this! Let's go Claire!", Serah began to drag Light. "Uh oh. Have fun Hope. Don't let Maqui or Yuj kil youuuuuuuu-", she said, but was unexpectedly dragged down away by Serah. "Okay. You too!", Hope called as Light disappeared. Then he sighed, "Oh god, what will they say. I'm sure Gadot has already told everyone..."

* * *

"AWWWWW!", the high pitched cry rang into Light's ears as the two girls whined, "He's soooo cuuuute..." "Oh god. My ears are dying.", Light muttered, rolling her eyes. Amelia piped up, "Sorry Auntie Claire! But he is!" Noelle turned the paper upside down, right side up, and in every direction, "It looks kind of like he's sucking his thumbs." "Yes he is. He managed to suck both.", Light said smiling, "But this is our 1% Kid, of course he's special."

"Wait a second...1%?", Noelle said, lowering the paper to look at her aunt in the mirror, "What do you mean by that?" "It's an adult joke.", Light said, smiling at Serah. Serah giggled, "It means he is like Cloud. Very special." Noelle accepted that as an answer, "Yep! He's very cool!" Amelia said, "Auntie Claire did you and Hope kiss again yesterday? Because-" Noelle put a hand over her sister's mouth before she revealed more. "No we didn't. I punched Uncle Hope, and then fell asleep as soon as we got home.", Light said, grinning, "That was fun." "But I thought that you guys liked each other...", Amelia was visibly confused.

"Yes, we do. But sometimes your Uncle Hope does annoying things and I have to tell him to shut up. That's how I do it." Amelia nodded, "Okay. Because the girls usually slap so that's why." "Well, I punch.", Light said, smiling at her youngest niece, "Try it. It's fun." Serah shouted instanteously, "Claire!" Amelia nodded and punched Noelle's shoulder. "HEY!", Noelle screamed, "NOT ON ME!" "That was fun!", Amelia grinned.

"Don't do it on Noelle. It works better on boys... try your Dad.", Light said, planning diabolically. "Claire...", Serah gave Light her mother's glare. Amelia nodded, "Okay! I will!" Noelle simply face-palmed. "Hey, part of the Guardian Corps' code is to be a good influence for the next generation. That's what I'm doing.", Light said, glaring back.

Serah sighed then said, "Well, I do have some things to discuss with you and the girls wanted to help. Are you up for it?" The girls in the back nodded for Light to say yes. "Yeah. Sure.", Light shrugged. "Great!", Serah grinned, "Because we're on the way there." "On the way where?", Light stared out the window. "To begin our search for venues for the wedding! I had this idea of where you should get married..." "Oh God... really?", Light turned her gaze to Serah.

Serah nodded, "Uh huh!" The girls in the back were bouncing up and down, "Can we tell her? Please?" "Yeah. Sure.", Light said, rolling her eyes. "The beach where they have the wish granting fireworks every year!", the girls said in unison.

Serah said, "It's where you first saw him remember? You told me about it, how you saw him with his mom and he seemed to stick out to you. I'm sure it was fate!" The girls in the back giggled. "Yeah. Sure.", Light said, staring out the window and looking annoyed, nauseated, and melancholy all at once.

Amelia said, "Why aren't you excited Auntie?" "I am. I'm just... thinking." "About what?", Amelia asked innocently. "The baby." Noelle said, "Oh yeah! You're going to get bigger huh... are you going to be fat in your dress?"

Light breathed deeply as she looked out the window. She was not going to get mad. She was not going to get mad. Serah said, "She will not be ugly. Your aunt is very beautiful, and the baby will just add to that." "Yeah.", Light said lamely, attempting to augment Serah's confident answer. Serah shot Noelle a look, who quieted, "Sorry Auntie, that's not what I meant..." Amelia punched Noelle again. "Amelia... If you punch anyone, punch your Dad. He needs it.", Light commented, "And it's fine, Noelle. I know you didn't mean it like that."

Serah kept giving Light side looks and the girls stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. "So.", Light said, in an attempt to break the awkward silence, "What did you two do today?" "Amelia is getting ready to go into kindergarten.", Serah said. Amelia nodded, "Yep, I've heard school is fun so I'm excited." Noelle replied, "Mhm, Amelia will like it." "Of course she will." Light said, smiling. "You'll get attention there, won't you?"

Amelia grinned, "Of course! I'll charm them all with my... what's the word Noelle?" "Hard punches?", Noelle guessed. "No! But maybe...", Amelia thought, "But I was thinking more like my..." Serah guessed, "Skills? Beauty? Star quality?" Amelia nodded, "Yep! That!" Light laughed, "You'll do fine. If you have your mother's brains, you should be safe."

Noelle joked, "I got all of that! Amelia got Dad's charms." Amelia nodded, "Yep!" Then she frowned, "Wait...that's mean Noelle!" Serah chuckled. Light laughed again, "Nice job, Noelle." Noelle smirked, happy she got Auntie's praise. Amelia huffed and crossed her arms with a pout.

Serah said, "We're here!" The girls looked out the window, "Wow it's pretty here!" "It is.", Light smiled at the beautiful horizon.

Serah smiled, happy that Light thought so. "Come on, let's go check it out.", Serah said, getting out of the car. The girls got out too, running straight for the beach. Serah went to help Light, "You remember this place well huh?" "Yeah.", was all Light said.

"Too much to think about?", Serah asked, trying to look Light in the eye. "Maybe.", she seemed to be deep in thought. Then she said outright, "One of your idiot's minions barged into our doctor's appointment. I'm worried for Hope." "Oh I see.", Serah giggled, "Do you want me to make some calls while you take a look around?"

"No, Hope can handle himself. And if not, then I'll have Amelia practice her punching.", Light said plainly. Serah laughed, "Okay if you're sure. Let's go check it out.", she flicked her head to the beach. "All right.", Light kept her eyes on the sky.

* * *

Hope took a deep breath, turning the knob to his office door. He quietly looked around, not spotting any of his friends or employees nearby. In one fluid motion he quickly ducked into his office and shut the door with a sigh.

"Where have you been?", a voice came from behind Hope.

He prickled then slowly turned to come face to face with Maqui and Yuj.

He laughed suspiciously, "Eheheh... no where..." "Reeaaaaaaaaaaally?", Maqui asked, practically bouncing up and down, "Gadot doesn't think so!" Yuj smirked, "Sounded like you've got some explaining to do." Hope chuckled, "Do I now?" "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!", Maqui yelled. Yuj snorted, "You better start."

Hope sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Okay... uhn... you know how Light and I are dating..." "REALLY?", Maqui was open-mouthed with shock. Yuj smacked Maqui upside the head, "Duh you dim-wit!" "Owwwwww... that HUUUUUUUUUUUUURT!", Maqui whined. Hope began to reach for the door knob while Yuj said, "Are you really that narrow-minded?" "Yeah! Wait...", Maqui took a second too long to think.

Yuj rolled his eyes, then noticed Hope attempting to escape, "Wait you aren't getting away without telling us how you got Lightning knocked up!"

Hope gave Yuj a dumb-founded look, "What are you saying?" "YOU KNOW WHAT YUJ IS SAYIN', HOPE!", Maqui said, apparently recovered from his unfortunate head injury. Yuj smirked, "So you got some action? Nice job kid!"

"Whaddaya mean by **action**, Yuj?", Maqui asked, rubbing the back of his head. "You know what I'm saying, idiot. But seriously dude, you aren't supposed to get her pregnant. Not on the first few tries. Use protection during future endeavors.", Yuj nodded, like he knew what he was talking about.

Hope almost whined, "But I-" "Eh-eh-eh.", Yuj waggled his finger at Hope, "Just be more careful next time." "Yeah! I get more than you, Yuj! YEAH!", Yuj shot Maqui a glare to shut him up.

Hope exhaled, "So are we done with this lecture or do I have to dock your pay for the week?" "I'm sorry for Yuj, Hope!", Maqui yelled as he bounded over and gave Hope a bone-crushing hug, "Good job, though!"

Yuj lifted his eyebrow at Hope, "So, did you propose to her then?" He was genuinely shocked, "How did you know?" He chuckled and pulled him into a guy shoulder hug, "That's just like you my friend. Congratulations." He began to speed out the door and called back, "You better invite us to the wedding!"

Hope sat in his chair, ready to settle in just as the boys jumped back in, "Wait, where are the pictures?"

"YEAH!", Maqui yelled, "Pictures? Do you know which it is yet? TELL USSSSSSSSSSSSS, PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Hope swallowed hard, the envelope in his hands, "Uhn..." Yuj then pounced, "Hand it over!" Hope tried to hold the envelope back as Yuj tried grabbing it, "Maqui attack from the back!" "OKAY!" Maqui yelled and pounced. (A/N: Paradigm shift!)

"Oi! Little bro? You need a hero?", Snow yelled, rushing into the fray with Cloud on his back. "Snow, what are you doing?", Hope yelled as he barely kept the envelope out of reach. "Saving you! DUH!", Snow yelled as he dragged Maqui and Yuj off by the backs of their shirts.

"But Snow he has pictures!", Yuj protested. "YEAH!" Maqui yelled in response. "Daddy? That was stuuupid!", Cloud said, giggling, "Nuncle Hope don' need help!" "Thank you Cloud.", Hope addressed the little boy. "I GET TO SEE THEM CAUSE I'M THE KID'S UNCLE! AND A HERO! YEAH!", Snow yelled. Then Cloud yelled, "NO DADDY!"

"And, little bro, I'm gonna need to look at these.", Snow said, while grinning widely, "It's my little hero of a nephew!" "No! No!", Hope cried out as Snow yanked at the envelope, entering a tug of war between the two.

"I just wanna see!", Snow yelled. "PWEEEEEEEEEEEEASE, NUNCLE HOPE? CLOUD WANNA SEE LITTLE BROTHER!", Cloud asked, making the puppy face. Snow managed to give one strong yank, causing Hope to let go. "Fine, just don't rip it.", Hope exhaled, putting a hand to his forehead.

Yuj and Maqui snuck up next to Snow to see. "YAY! THANKS NUNCLE HOPE! BUT ONLY ME AN' DADDY RIGHT? Not Maqui an' Yuj, right?", Cloud asked, still watching his beloved "Nuncle Hope". Yuj and Maqui both made puppy faces to replicate Cloud's, "PWEEAASE NUNCLE HOPE?" Hope sighed and shook his head, "Fine..."

All four looked at the pictures.

"Little brudder looks zactly like Nuncle Hope!", Cloud yelled. Yuj stared at it hard, like he was trying to read a hard book without pictures and small text, "The hell is it doing? Sucking its thumbs?" Hope had wiped out his notebook and was sketching again already. He said without looking up, "Hrm? Oh yeah, it's kinda funny huh?"

"YEAH!", Cloud and Maqui said simultaneously and laughed. Hope looked up at Snow, who had stayed surprisingly quiet. "He's cute, little bro!", Snow finally grinned wide. Hope smirked and rested his chin on his hand, "Good. I was afraid you'd say something else."

Yuj's eyebrows narrowed, "So it's a boy huh..?" He looked from Maqui to Snow and they all exchanged suspicious looks and grins. Hope blinked, until he realized what was coming.

"Sooo... Hope? Ya think the kid'll join us when he's old enough?", Maqui asked, winking and bumping his shoulder against Hope's. "Oh god, I hope not...", Hope moaned. Yuj shook Hope's shoulders, "Of course he will! Because..."

Yuj winked at Maqui and they did their signature pose, "There's nothing quite like NORA!"

"Naw. Little brudder's gonna be wid ME!", Cloud yelled, crossing his arms, "Cause I'm gonna be a SOLDIER like Auntie Claire!" Hope sighed, "I don't know about that either, but knowing Light he might be..." "Yeah... Light would kill us all if the kid joined NORA...", Snow said, looking slightly scared.

"Thank you Snow.", Hope said, directing the attention of the others at Snow's responsible answer with a hand motion. "But he should join us! What happened to No Obligations, Rules, or Authority hrm?", Yuj poked at Snow's arm.

"Light would be the Rules, Obligation and Authority, so it wouldn't work.", Snow said, saying the first intelligent thing in a long while... aside from Cloud's outbursts. "Little brudder's gonna be wid MEEEE!", Cloud yelled, "Cause I'm gonna be a SOLDIER like Auntie Claire! An' so is HE!" Yuj frowned, "Hrmph, he's right. Well, Maqui and I are just going to have to convince the kid then!"

Hope exhaled and said in all seriousness, "Why do I pay you guys if you don't go work?" "I NEED THAT MONEY! GOTTA GO!", Maqui yelled and ran off to his desk, secretly sad about spending too much time away from his metal gadgets. Yuj sped off next, "You better let me play with the kid too!"

Hope said, "I'll look after Cloud if you want." "Sure. I'll make sure something happens over there. And Serah's taking Light somewhere with the girls... something about wedding venues. I'll keep this place alive if you wanna join 'em with Cloud.", Snow flicked his head to the side.

"Hrm...that's good idea.", Hope said, getting up, "Let's go Cloud." "Yeah, les' go, Nuncle Hope!" Cloud said, jumping onto his back. "Off we go!", Hope said and Cloud giggled.

As soon as he stepped in the doorway though, he said gravely back to Snow, "Blow something up and I fire you. Even if you are my brother."

"All right, all right. I got it, little bro. If anyone sucks too bad, I'll call you.", Snow waved his hands into the air. "Okay fine.", Hope said opening the door and changing his tone, "Does Cloud want to get some ice cream on the way?" "YEAH!", Cloud yelled, "Ice cream is DA BEST!"

* * *

Light looked over at the two boys running over to them. The shorter one's face was covered with ice cream, and the other was chasing him in a desperate attempt to wipe it off.

"Hey! Cloud, stop!", Hope yelled attempting to capture the wily little boy. "NEVUURRRRRR!", Cloud yelled back, giggling as he slipped just out of reach.

Hope kept reaching out, "Gah, Cloud slow down!" Serah laughed at the scene. Amelia yelled out, "You won't catch him!" Noelle nodded.

Cloud tripped his uncle, who got a face full of sand, "YEAH! CLOUD WINS!" Hope shook his head as he got up, "Maker Cloud, you don't have to play dirty!" "Cloud wins no madder WUT!", Cloud yelled, giggling as Hope began tickling him, "Hey! Cloud don' like!" "No way! If you get to play dirty, so do I!", Hope stuck his tongue out as he tickled the littler kid.

Light smiled. In another two or three years, that would be Hope and their son. Nice thought.

Serah giggled as she got a napkin and came forward, "Come on now, don't play dirty you two!" She wiped Cloud's face with no resistance, "I hope you said thank you." "Cloud did! Nuncle Hope rescueded Cloud from Daddy an' Yuj an' Maqui! So Cloud helped Nuncle Hope 'scape!", Cloud said. Then he yelled, "Auntie CLAAAAAAAAAAIRE! YOU HERE TOO!" Hope patted sand off as he stood up, "Yeah hey! You're doing fine right?"

"Yeah.", Light replied, tripping him so he fell in the sand again, "You look cuter this way, Hope." Hope gave her the same look he did back when he was still a kid and tripped by himself, only to whine, "Do not!" "Yes you do.", Light said, kicking him again and grinning, "I win."

Hope stuck his tongue out at her only to sputter, "Bleh, sand does not taste good at all." "Of course not.", Light said. "Get used to it. On three, Cloud! ONE, TWO, THREE!", Light yelled as she and Cloud attacked Hope relentlessly. Hope squealed as she and Cloud tickled him into submission, "Seriously stop! Come on!" (A/N: PARADIGM SHIFT: RELENTLESS ASSAULT)

"Join in everyone! Hope deserves it right?", Light smirked evilly. "Okay!", the girls yelled in unison again, pouncing into the fray. Serah hesitated but smiled, "Oh fine." Hope whined, "Seriously guys?"

"Tch. Of course, Hope. Think of it as family bonding.", Light said, staying far enough away that the baby would be safe, but close enough that she could join in. "Family BONDIN', NUNCLE HOPE!", Cloud echoed.

"Ah! Good idea! UNCLE!", Hope yelled, trying to get them to stop. "But, Nuncle Hope... Is not FAIR!", Cloud yelled. "You think suffocating me is fair?", Hope panted. Amelia laughed, "YES!" Noelle agreed, "And we're not suffocating you! You'd be turning blue and stuff!"

"They have a point, but so do you. We don't wanna kill him, guys. Get up.", Light said, done with torturing her poor fiance. Everyone else backed off too, giving Hope some room to breathe. "Thanks Light.", he panted, getting up, "For future reference, don't eat sand. It's not good."

The girls giggled and Serah picked Cloud up, "Why don't we go see the pier where Mommy and Daddy got engaged?" "That sounds nice, Serah. Let's go, Hope." Light said, grabbing his hand. Hope nodded, still patting sand out of his hair.

Noelle asked, "Were the fireworks going off that night?" Serah nodded, "Right after I said yes, he took me on a ride in the sky alongside the fireworks... it was so pretty." "Snow just took idiot to a whole new level. Wow.", Light said, earning a giggle from Cloud, who had escaped to come hold Light's hand. Serah giggled, "Well, we did almost get hit by one. But it was okay and so pretty, I loved it." Amelia nodded, "Sounds awesome Mom!"

"Idiot, endangering your life. He's gonna get it.", Light clenched her fist. Hope shook Light's arm, "Don't go making any murder plans until after all the wedding plans okay?" Serah replied, "Yep. I think Light liked the wedding to be here. Right?" "Seems nice.", Light shrugged, staring at the sky. Serah looked to Hope, "What do you think? It's pretty right? You could do it at sunset!" Hope gazed at the horizon and thought for a second. Then he answered, "Yep. I like it here too."

"Yeah.", Light said, gripping his hand tighter, "Looks like a unanimous decision." "The Huggler think so too?", Hope asked. "He's not huggling very much, but that can be a good thing." Hope smiled, "Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

Serah said, "Great! I'll talk to the landlords about it. Noelle?" Noelle looked at her, "Yeah?" "Can I have the list?", Serah asked. Noelle nodded, "Here you go!" She pulled out her purse full of Maker-knows-what and gave a long piece of paper to Serah who examined it, "That means we have to get the dress, the cake, the flowers..." Hope shot Light a look, "Uhn...Serah..." Light reciprocated it, staring at the paper which hit the floor, "Oh God... that much?"

"Yeah...Serah why don't we just make this small... like just a ceremony and that's it.", Hope cowered as Serah replied, "But it's a wedding! It has to be perfect!" "But we're the ones getting married... and what **WE** say **GOES**.", Light said.

Hope nodded but Serah shot him a look and he shied away. He then said, "Let's make this painless alright..?" Serah sighed, "Fine, just something small then. Noelle?" Noelle handed Serah a pair of scissors and Serah promptly cut off half the list, "There. Happy?"

"How does Noelle have scissors?" Light wondered out loud, attempting to ignore the existence of the list. Noelle stuck her hand into her magic bag, "I've got all kinds of things." She pulled out bandages, Neosporin, peppermints, and even syringes, "See?"

Amelia rolled her eyes as Noelle tried to pull out more. "Wow...", Light mumbled. "That's-", she began, but the Horn returned to cover her words with its incessant bleeping, "AGAIN?" Hope face-palmed as Noelle asked, "Say that again? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, That's- GOD, STUPID HORN!", she put her hand to her hip. Hope grabbed her arm, "Relax... no need to pull out your gun blade..." "I left that at home. Whoops.", she said, patting her empty holster. Hope breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay good. So... are we done for today Serah?"

Serah looked at the list, "Uhn... yeah, I can handle a couple of these things myself." "Great, let's go Light.", he hurried, knowing Light would pounce on The Horn if she had the chance. "Fine. Stupid Horn.", she said, while being dragged along with Hope. Hope waved, "See you later guys!" "Bye Uncle Hope! Bye Auntie Claire!", the girls waved back. Serah grinned, "I'll take care of some things and meet with you later! Bye!" "AUNTIE CLAAAAAAAAIRE! NUNCLE HOPE! BYE BYE!", Cloud yelled, waving excitedly. "Bye, Cloud. Be good!", Light said, waving to her little nephew.

* * *

"Hope?" "Yeah?" "Where's the remote to the TV? I'm bored." "You're supposed to be sleeping." "I don't feel like it. Where is it?" "Why would I have it?" "Revenge is kind of your thing."

"Damnit...", he whispered under his breath, "I've been found out..." "I knew you'd try to get back at me for the tickling. That won't happen... cause my soldier senses are on today.", she smirked. "Really? Then where is it?", he smirked back. She wasn't winning tonight. "Can't pinpoint the location. My radar senses are off." She was winning tonight. His lip curled boastfully, "Oh really? That's too bad."

"How badly do you want it hrm?", he gave her his cocky grin. "Very badly.", Light grinning maniacally back, "I did find my gun blade as soon as we got back, you know."

Hope frowned, "Damnit." "Hm. Give it back.", she demanded. "No.", he was being obstinate, reaching into his pocket to protect it. She stuck her hand into his pocket and grabbed the remote, "GIVE IT!" "NO!", he held her in a lock around her shoulders so he could stop her without hurting the baby. "YES!", she yelled, and when he didn't listen, she smacked him.

"OW! What the hell Light? You trying to hurt me?", he let go, rubbing the back of his head where she smacked him. "No. It was just a love smack, with emphasis on the smack. Give me the remote.", she kept on ordering.

Hope's eyebrow twitched and he said nothing. "Give it." He just glared at her. "Hand over the remote and you won't get hurt." He continued the glare.

"Hand it over." she said, pulling the gun blade out.

Hope glared but then looked at her with the gun blade and hesitated. "Give it. Now. The Huggler wants to watch TV.", she raised the gun barrel to his face. He sighed, "Fine.", then tossed it to her, "What's on this late anyway?"

"I dunno. There was that cool one about the people on an island. They actually killed someone last week.", she informed. (A/N: SHE DOES NOT MEAN LOST!)

He replied sarcastically, "Awesome. Sounds like something the Huggler would definitely watch." "Yeah. He also likes candy. It's weird.", she said, pushing the buttons feverishly. Hope gave her a look, "Weird. You've never liked them before." He pointed at the TV, "Or this stuff either."

There was a pause.

"YOUR CHILD IS INVADING MY BRAIN!", Light yelled, while watching the show quite interestedly.

"It's not an alien Light, calm down.", he sighed again. "He's too excited over this show. Maker.", Light slumped deeper into the chair with a huff.

Hope was examining the TV like he would one of his prototypes, "What the hell are they doing?" "They're fighting to stay on the island. It's one of those challenge things...", she said, still staring at the TV.

"Okay... then why are they poking that guy with pointy sticks?", he asked, leaning in to stare. "Challenge.", she replied almost too expressively. "I see. And they allow them to kill people?", he made a face at it. "Nah. That was an accident.", she flicked her hand like the statement was a bug.

"That's what you're going to say about me...", he whispered to himself. "What was that?", she murmured, her eyes glued to the screen. "Nothing!", he said suspiciously and thought to himself if he said that out loud or not.

"Say what? Tell me, or I tickle.", she threatened without looking away from the screen. "No.", he said, not looking away from the screen himself. "Tell me, Hope. I promise I won't say anything.", she finally turned to look at him. "It's not the first time you'd kill someone without saying anything.", he pointed out. "Please, Hope?", her voice became soft. "Fine... I just said that you'll say that my death is an accident when you kill me one day.", he didn't dare look at her and said it fast.

"I won't kill you, Hope. If anything, you'll accidentally shoot yourself, or the Huggler'll do it.", she went back to staring at the TV. Hope got stiff at that statement, "We are hiding your weapons before he's born." "Fine. We'll do that when I go on maternity leave in another three months. I have enough paid leave to add on another two months, though.", she was emotion devoid.

"I'm sorry you have to do that Light.", he hugged her around the shoulders. "Do what?", she asked without feeling. "Go on leave for so long.", he said, "I know you would shoot targets all day if you could." "Thanks, but it won't be that bad... I'm doing it so we can end up with a little Hope, Jr. in another couple months.", she put her hands on his. "We're not naming the Huggler that.", he repeated. "I know.", she stated.

He kissed the top of her head. "That guy just got creamed. YES!", she yelled, pumping her fist up and down uncharacteristically as the unfortunate man on screen got pummeled with spears. Hope smiled, knowing she would be sharing cheers like that with their son soon.


	7. Complications Arc Part 1

"Hope? Hope? Wake up. WAKE UP.", Light said, shaking Hope back and forth. "Urrrrggghh...", he moaned, staying limp as Light shook him like a doll. "GET UP!" she yelled, throwing the nearby remote at his head. He cried out at impact, "What the hell Light?", turning towards her and wiping his eyes lazily.

"I want pickles."

"Urmmm...", he groaned, sitting up, "What?"

"I want pickles... and candy."

"Urrrrr...", he slunk his head back, "Really?" "Yes. Really.", she stated outright. "Why?", he turned towards her again. "Because I'm hungry.", she crossed her arms.

"Urgh...", he turned towards the bedside table, then noticed the clock, "Light... it's 3 in the morning." "Exactly. I'm hungry.", she glared down his back. "Well what do you want me to do?", he murmured, trying to sneak back to sleep.

"Get me food.", she said, placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

"But it's too early for this!", he whined, pulling the sheets over his face, "I can do it in the morning!" "No. You'll do it now, or I'll get my target practice.", she tightened her grip on his shoulder. "FINE!", he cried out like a 5 year old, "I'll go get your fricking pickles and candy!"

"GOD! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO IMMATURE!", she yelled, causing Snow to develop a sudden coughing fit across town. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO DEMANDING THIS EARLY!", he shrieked back from down the stairs.

He hissed under his breath as he lethargically pulled out Light's stash of candy and a jar of pickles and lugged back upstairs. He threw them onto the bed before collapsing himself, "There's your fricking food! Happy now?"

"I didn't mean to piss you off.", she said, glaring daggers at the Horn which had appeared outside their window. Then she picked up the jar, squinting as she examined it, "Wait... THIS IS MAYONNAISE? I FRICKIN HATE MAYONNAISE! GOD, HOPE! AT LEAST DO IT RIGHT!" Hope screeched as she threw the heavy jar right on his stomach. He proceeded to shout, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR BRINGING ME MAYONNAISE! I HATE IT!" Somewhere across town, Snow started coughing again, prompting Serah to get up and call the doctor to make an appointment for Snow for the next day.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY MAYONNAISE FOR ME TO EVEN GIVE YOU!", he yelled back as he picked the jar up off him, "THIS SAYS FOOD MART ON IT!"

"BUT IT'S WHITE AND GROSS SO IT HAS TO BE MAYONNAISE! I SWEAR, I LET SERAH HAVE IT IN THE HOUSE JUST BECAUSE SHE LIKED IT, BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!", she shouted, making flailing hand motions uncharacteristically. "JUST BECAUSE IT'S WHITE DOESN'T MEANS ITS MAYO!", he shouted and threw it back to her in a dangerous hot potato game, "READ THE FRICKIN LABEL! IT SAYS FOOD MART!"

"FOOD MART'S A BRAND OF MAYO!", she threw it back to him, this time it hit his head and opened from impact, "WHYDDYA DO THAT?"

"BECAUSE MY HORMONES ARE OUT OF WHACK BECAUSE OF **YOUR** BABY!" "IT'S **OUR** SON!" "YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" "WHO SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T ACCIDENTALLY FORGET YOUR BIRTH CONTROL OR SOMETHING!" "I DIDN'T! I TOOK MINE THE DAY THAT WE... YOU KNOW! AND PLUS, EVEN IF I HADN'T, IT WOULD TAKE THREE TO SIX MONTHS FOR ME TO RETURN TO NORMAL REPRODUCTIVE FUNCTION! SO THERE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I LIKE THAT YOU ARE PREGNANT SO THERE!" "WHAT?" "YOU HEARD ME! YOU GET ALL SWEET AND MOTHERLY AND YOU ARE SOOO HAPPY AND I LIKE IT WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THAT! SO I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT WE'RE HAVING A SON!" "SWEET AND MOTHERLY? WHAT KIND OF CRACK ARE YOU ON? AND I DO TOO! YOU'RE JUST ANNOYING ME!"

"WOULD IT MAKE IT BETTER IF I GET YOUR PICKLES?" "YES! IT WOULD MAKE A **TREMENDOUS** DIFFERENCE IN MY HORMONAL OVERDRIVE!" "AWESOME! I WILL GO GET IT THEN!", he got up and stormed out. "GET A FRICKIN JAR OF MATURITY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! MAYBE THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANY OF THIS!" "OKAY GOD!", he grabbed the pickles and went upstairs, throwing the jar at her again, "THERE! NOW CAN I GO BACK TO SLEEP?"

The jar hit an unsuspecting Light in the stomach and she grimaced, "Yeah. I think I'll do that." (A/N: Learn to **AIM**, Hope! #21!) "Do what?", he screamed, but it was lower as he slunk back into bed.

"I'LL GO TO BED AFTER I CHECK THAT YOU DIDN'T MURDER OUR CHILD WITH A JAR OF PICKLES!", she yelled. He blinked awake and his tone was grave, "What?" "Learn to fucking aim, Hope! YOU HIT ME IN THE STOMACH WITH A **GLASS JAR**! THE DOCTOR SAID THAT IF I TAKE ANY HITS TO THE STOMACH DURING THE FIRST THREE OR FOUR MONTHS, HE MIGHT DIE! BASTAAAAARD!" "OH SHIT!", he yelled, immediately scrambling to help her.

"What should we do?", he screamed, looking around frantically for something to help. "NOT LIKE I KNOW!", she yelled back, cradling her stomach with one hand. "Should we go to the hospital?", he said, scrambling to the door. "I GUESS! NOT LIKE I KNOW? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO TELL THEM?", she hurried after him.

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT WE ACCIDENTALLY HURT THE KID?" "YOU MEAN THAT **YOU** ACCIDENTALLY HURT THE KID?" "FINE. THAT I ACCIDENTALLY HURT THE KID! CAN WE JUST GO NOW BEFORE HE GETS MORE HURT OR SOMETHING?" "YEAH! FINE!"

They rushed to the hospital, but didn't say anything for the ride, still fuming.

Light laid down on another recliner, taking deep slow breaths. Hope was sitting on a chair next to her, rubbing his hands on his knees nervously. "So... what happened?", a doctor walked in, holding a clipboard. Hope looked to Light, whom was staring away obstinately, and he answered, "Uhh... we were fighting and I was tired... and I accidentally threw a glass jar at her and hit her in the stomach..." "That's a new one. I've heard of guys knocking over shelves onto their wives, pregnant people falling off of their beds onto their stomachs, but never a glass jar.", the doctor tapped his pen on the clipboard. "Yeah...", Hope trailed off, staring away in a mirrored image of Light. "So, we'll have to do an ultrasound again and run some tests, possibly, to make sure your child is still alive and well.", the doctor explained before stepping out of the room. "Okay...", Hope hung his head.

Light stared blankly forward, biting her lip, "Hope? It'll be okay." "It's not okay. I should be making sure you don't go to the hospital not be the cause of it. It's all my fault that our kid could be dead. That's the last thing I want.", he tilted his head to one side so that Light wouldn't look him in the eye.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "He's alive..." "How do you know?", he turned even further away. "I need to throw up. That's how I know.", she said, looking for the nearest bathroom.

Hope looked up as Light fled the room, relief and shock written all over his face. He sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath. The doctor re-entered the room without looking up from his clipboard, "So, sir, we'll need you to elaborate on the nature of the injury so that we can figure out what types of injury to look for in the fetus." "Uhn... well, I was half-asleep so I don't exactly remember the exact nature but... I was mad and I had tossed the jar at her, pretty fast I guess otherwise she would have caught it, and it hit her in the stomach. She was on the bed so I guess it would have been at an upward angle but... I don't know ask her. She went to go puke.", he pointed to the door slightly.

"Puke?", the doctor's eyebrow raised, "That would mean the child is alive, but we'll still have to check for injury." "Yeah, I figured. You should talk to her when she comes back.", Hope shrugged slightly, his downcast expression still deepening.

As if on cue, Light walked in with the same somber face she wore after each of her... 'excursions'. "Hey Light. You okay?", Hope looked slightly up, his expression remaining pensive. "Yeah. Much better.", she got back on the recliner. "So... we've established that the child is alive. However, we'll have to check for injury. Where would you say you were hit?", the doctor clicked his pen. "About here.", Light said, motioning to her stomach area. The doctor exhaled in a reprimanding tone, "That could have crushed the child. Be thankful it's still alive."

Hope stared at the ground, rubbing his temple. Light noticed and leaned in to look him in the face, "You okay?" "Not really...", he murmured hoarsely. She rubbed his shoulder, "Don't worry... this is our miracle kid. He'll get out fine. He'll have to deal with more, living with us. And plus, we don't have to worry about him stealing the cookie jar like Cloud... he'll probably run in the opposite direction because it's a jar." He didn't laugh, "Okay..." She snorted slightly, "Good."

The whole ultrasound process repeated, and it was proved that the Huggler had, quite strangely, escaped unscathed. Hope was once again, the Human Pendulum, even after the doctor announced the good news.

Serah stormed inside, death glaring at everyone in the room. Hope froze and stared at the ground. "Hey guys!", Snow yelled, blissfully oblivious to the fact that they were in an ER room. Serah turned her glare at Snow, who quieted. Then she said, trembling a little, "What happened?"

"Absolutely nothing.", Light replied, staring coldly at her poor little sister, "How did you know we were here?" Serah stared back just as coldly, "Intuition." "Intuition, you little asshole...", Light muttered, causing Hope to laugh slightly.

"What did he do?", Serah pointed at Hope. Hope shot her a dumb-founded look that quickly fell into deep guilt. "He did nothing.", Light laid down firmly. Serah shot eye daggers at Hope, "So then what did happen?" Hope kept his eyes away and at the ground, but still looked extremely guilt ridden. "Nothing happened.", Light said in between grit teeth. "Hope.", Serah continued to stare him down. Hope fidgeted uncomfortably under her rock hard gaze.

"Sooo... Sis... What's up?", Snow asked, backing away in case Light attempted to hit him. "Nothing much, Snow. Anything happening at home?", Light asked pleasantly. "Whoa... Sis, why are you being nice? And why are you in the hospital? This seems **REAL** wrong...", Snow pointed out, of all people. Serah raised an eyebrow at Hope who cringed.

"Serah, stop picking on him. I... fell off the bed.", Light said, failing at lying. "No you didn't.", Hope finally spoke, "It's my fault Serah..." Serah sighed, looking to Light, "Is he okay..?" She nodded, "He's completely fine. Not sure about Hope though..."

Hope bit his lip and stayed frozen in pensive thought. Serah sighed again, "Well, can you go back home now?" "I guess...?", Light looked around, seeing the doctor had in fact left.

"Then go home. You'll need the rest.", Serah said and took Snow's hand, "Let's go Snow." "Hope. Let's go.", Light said, practically jumping off the table in her excitement to be getting out of the hospital once again. "Hnm...", he murmured, following after her sub consciously.


End file.
